peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Collaboration
Welcome to the experimental collaboration page. Read the following poem and let your separate identity evaporate like the poem suggests. Then go to the edit page and type in a few lines that flow through you without concern as to how they sound or what they mean. This is an experiment so there is no right or wrong, just the flow of energy. Don't forget to put in for the line breaks LIFE IS A COLLABORATION Once we were lying in separate bodies of water but the sun evapoarated us & now we're whirling together in a cloud taking shape seemingly from nowhere we are truth in won buddies & warm bodies Our Son, worldlings Mist arisings Life our meaning Flow our stream We seek no one's approval If some people don't like our weather that won't stop us from tap dancing all over their rooftops we are transformed melting ... evaporating ... condensing ... into This O Plants Thanks for the oxygen We know we'd be out of breath without you One ounce of nounce is as worthless as ignorance The Ox, the gene, the why all meld in breath and out We dance we prance and move in stillness most of all Though we dance With ne'er a ponder what chance would we ever have without you? Stormy seas - the winds of change Cast our nets while we can dance our hearts out but what if you're doing the twist & your partner is doing the stomp? Life can be painful but there's no need to suffer Flow along with the river All is change; illusions have even become disillusioned with us How odd... Now we're vying with God. Hackers online tease reality Now we're looking at our computer monitors reflecting our eyes back to us If we want nature to unveil a few of its beauties we'll have to strip off some of our fears first There's nothing to fear Beauty is nothing to fear some of my best friends are beautiful in ways I'm just beginning to discover It is said one must give up education, not because we should be dumb, but because we must seek a level of consciousness beyond the intellect. We must study, but not to the point that emphasis on experience and meditation is lost. If we can combine the intellect and direct experience with our meditative mind, then there will be no barrier to the wordless perception of reality. Everytime I read the word "wordless" silently to myself I just have to smile I breathe deeply and feel warmth washing like liquid life A word, like a tree - is neither a word nor a tree. Sometimes the words cannot see the forest for the trees. That matter of perception when To BE is just to bee... And down the dell we fall, All related - all Send your alibi To the 'Eye-In-the-Sky' Peace on Gaia bring Let the churchbells ring Through all the swirling, dancing, awe of nature Reverence to the trees for each breath Forget not the origin of the mist, the oceans, the trees The Breath of Life was given to each of us The ultimate connection to nature is to revel in it Praise unto the SUPERPOWER who spoke it all into being Please visit, read and share experiences of Surrender. (another collaboration) And check out the Peace Poets and other Peace Wiki Participants contributions. Return to Main Page